


A Piece of My Heart

by PaperCities



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Children, Comfort, Dating other people, Doctors, Graduation, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Models, One-Sided Attraction, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Sensitive boys, Sexual Content, Sugamama is actually Sugababy, Worry, friends move away, from high school to the end, photographers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperCities/pseuds/PaperCities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unread and unsent letters written by Suga and Daichi to each other. In which they grow and mature with each other, though, without the knowledge of each other’s love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suga: Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is a totally random fic that sprung up in my head in the shower, so I'm just gonna share it with you :) It will most likely start short and go longer as their feelings develop, so endure the first few chapters. Please enjoy! Questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, feel free to contact me or leave a comment below. Thank you!

Letter 1

Dear Sawamura Daichi,

 

Hi! Um, you probably don’t know me, but I’m the kid who sits behind you in your class. I’ll just cut to the case, I really love you--- um, er--- please join the volleyball club. You’re tall and athletic--- and hot---, so you’d make a valuable member. Please consider--- going out with me--- joining the club, we need more team mates to enter regional’s.

I know you might be taken back, I don’t even know if you know how to play, but learning is a part of life, right? Who knows, maybe you’ll even come to enjoy volleyball. I’m sure you’ve heard of Little Giant, and I know you to be the leader type, so I totally believe you could change the course of our team. So please, on club activities day, just drop by the gym and check--- me--- things out.

 

Sincerely,

Koushi Sugawara


	2. Daichi: You Are Untouchable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's first impression of Suga in the first year of Karasuno High.

Letter 2 

Dear Koushi Sugawara,

You are stunning, your smile breathtaking. Suga, you call yourself, are you alright? I know you to be a smart student, a kind friend, but you’re always alone. Why do you outcast yourself? I find myself somehow drawn to you. It feels as if you are untouchable, yet why am I under the impression that you hide all your true feelings, that you run away from your fears? I want to know you, your feelings. I want to touch you, your pale skin, your hair, your freckles. Are you as soft and delicate as they say?  
Will I see you at club activities day?

Sincerely,  
Sawamura Daichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herrrooo! I like writing as Daichi, he's poetic and deep whereas Suga's writing is blunt and honest. Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)


	3. Suga: Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is falling under oblivious Daichi's charms.

Letter 3

Dear Sawamura Daichi,

 

You came. I was surprised, you looked so--- perfect---- confident when when you arrived. I could not look away. Is it odd for me to want to touch you? You make me a stuttering mess, and I hate you for making me feel like this. Do you even care about the boy in the volleyball club who can’t stop staring at you? Will we ever become friends? Please stay in the team, if you do, I will too. I didn’t know you could play, and you play well, to say the least. Please…

 

Sincerely,  
Koushi Sugawara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it, Sugamama is begging Dadchi. Please feel free to comment, on suggestions, concerns, questions.


	4. Daichi: I Might Have Been Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi is a dreamy motherfucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THREE chapters in a day! Should I write more? ;) I really like this fic. I just need some ideas of what should happen next!

Letter 4

Dear Koushi Sugawara,

 

You came. I don’t know why I felt so nervous, so out of breath, but the minute I saw you, I forgot how to breathe. You’re much more beautiful up close, your hand exquisite when we shook hands. What are you thinking? I might have been dreaming, but you looked at me once, didn’t you? I must have been dreaming, daydreaming, while the captain and coach told us of the requirements. Why were you looking at me? Did you perhaps recognize me from your homeroom? Please stay in the team, I want to get closer to you, know you better.

 

Sincerely,  
Sawamura Daichi


	5. Suga: Unification is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga urges Daichi to tell the Captain about his plan to bring Karasuno to the top again.

Letter 5 

Dear Sawamura Daichi, 

 

You are too formal with me; just call me Suga, please. I’ll tell you tomorrow if I don’t chicken out first. Of course I’ll tutor you in math, whenever, wherever. Daichi, please, help our team with your assurance, your intelligence, your kindness. Hiroki-san and the others don’t understand training and bonding as a team, but you do, don’t you? Captain needs this advice, tell him about your idea. I'm sure we can rise to the top again, Daichi.

 

Sincerely,  
Suga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I read from the Haikyuu wiki that the former captain, Hiroki Kurokawa, didn't think team practice was necessary until Daichi's determination brought the team closer and they began to do after school practices. Apparently, Daichi was handed the responsibility of the team when the third years left because he was reliable. Poor babies. I'll try to express all this in the letters.


	6. Daichi: Suga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi is an insecure boy....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Here is another Daichi letter!!!!! :)

Letter 6

 

Dear Suga,

Suga. Suga. Suga. It feels odd on my tongue. I’m not used to being informal with anyone, especially since this is a nickname. Please call me Daichi, or Sawamura, whatever you prefer. Can you also feel the tension in the team? It must be what happened with the Little Giant. I really want to help, but I don’t think I’m confident enough. I need your brightness, your radiance. Please, Suga, Suga….. Give me the confidence, give me a smile, anything, my heart is doing turns. 

 

Sincerely, 

Daichi


	7. Suga: Lonely House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is a cute baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this chapter! Feedback is appreciated! :)

Letter 7

 

 

Dear Daichi,

 

 

            The winter time is so beautiful, yet I find that I hate it. I feel so very confined in this house. Are you enjoying your trip to America? Are you still playing volleyball? I think about you constantly, even though you call every night. I know I’m acting like a child, but I hope you come home to me soon. How’s your math grade, by the way? Has it improved since I started tutoring you?

 

 

            Sincerely,

Suga


	8. Daichi: Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi, you old sap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second consecutive chapter in a row! ;)

Letter 8

 

 

Dear Suga,

 

 

            Merry Christmas! At least, it’s something the Americans here celebrate. Are you having a good break, in Miyagi? I wish I were there with you. I want to spend more time with you, not just during the tutoring. To be honest, I don’t even need a tutor, I have full scores in Math. I can’t possibly ever tell you that. Would you hate me for taking up your time?  

 

 

            Sincerely,

Daichi

 

P.S. I got you something, I don’t know if you’ll like it.

           


	9. Suga: Happy Birthday, New York Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's surprise and Suga's plan....

Letter 9

 

 

Dear Daichi,

 

 

                HOW DID YOU KNOW?!?!?!? This is soooooo cute, Daichi! New York, huh, you fancy boy. Thank you for the snowman, though you know you didn’t have to. I need to do something for you, too. I think I’ll ask you out on a date—wait, not _that_ kind of date!—and treat you. Before I start ranting, Happy Birthday! You’re turning 15!!!!! Whoooo! Don’t worry, I’ll take you to do something special! You’ll like it!

 

 

                Sincerely,

Suga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all are interested, here is a picture of the toy thingie! Suga is such a fluff. 
> 
> http://p.globalsources.com/IMAGES/PDT/B1133378917/Light-up-snowman-toy.jpg


	10. Dachi: Festivals?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! New chapter! Please enjoy!

Letter 10

 

 

                Dear Suga,

 

                Thank you for the night out! Is that what you would call it? Or was it a date? Anyways, I had fun, I hope you did too. I’m glad we could spend time together, and I really want to do something like that again. I know this may be early, but we should attend the spring festivals together. I can’t wait for practice tomorrow.

 

                Sincerely,

Daichi


	11. Suga: Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Suga hiding?

Letter 11

 

 

                Dear Daichi,

 

                Can I tell you a secret? I don’t want you to give me worried glances anymore. I want to tell you, but how can I? Will you laugh at me for being too weak? Will you tell me to go trouble someone else with it? I know it’s not right, and I really do care about your feelings. I don’t have anyone else to tell it to, and I know keeping something like this to myself is not healthy. What should I do?

 

 

Sincerely,

Suga


End file.
